


I talk to a Ghost

by aly619



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: A beatiful moment, F/M, Halloween, Humor, Small romance, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Touma usually does have munch interest in romance, but when he see a girl in the park he may chang his mind





	I talk to a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Halloween story. I hope it good.

Touma was coming back from the store after buying candy to give to trick or treaters. Touma was heading back to his dorm. When he heard someone singing. Touma following the voice that leads him to the park. As he got closer he noticed a girl with long golden hair beautiful golden eyes wearing an elegant white dress. For some reason, Touma felt the urge to talk to this girl. As Touma approach the girl he felt nervous. He had never felt like this before. He never had a problem talking to girls, since he talks to so many, but this girl felt different. He felt like this girl was special for some reason. As Touma got closer the girl noticed him. The girl smiles and gave him a warm smile. Hello there said the girl as a smile. Hello said Touma nervously. What wrong you never talk to a girl before It not that it just that for some reason I a little nervous said Touma as he rubbed the back of his head. The girl giggled and understood that Touma was nervous. It okay to be a nervous lot of boys get nervous when they talk to girls said the girl. If I may ask what are you doing here late at night said, Touma. I just came here to a walk said the girl. mind if I join you said, Touma. Sure I don’t mind said the girl. Both Touma and the girl began their walk around the park. As they were walking Touma could help but stare at the girl specify her eyes. He noticed that the girl had stars in her eyes. Are you curious about the stars in my eyes said the girls as she caught Touma staring at her eyes? Well, I um. I am sorry I didn’t mean to be creepy said Touma as he bowed in apology. It okay I used to it said the girl with a smile.

People always thought I was born different because I had stars in my eyes. Many people thought even though I was cursed said the girl in a sad tone. Back then I didn’t have many friends and I was alone said the girl as tears began to fall from her eyes. I'm sorry to hear that said Touma. I always felt that I would be alone for the rest of my life., I even try to commit suicide by drowning myself. I was ready to end my life until a boy save me that day said the girl. That boy saved my life I was upset with him. I asked him why he saved me. All he said was that he had no reason to save me. He just did it. When we made eye contact. I thought he was going to do say something horrible to me Instead he says I had the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. The moment I heard those words I cried. For the first time, someone said something nice about my eyes. He told me that my eyes were special and I should be proud of them. At that time I consider that boy special to me. To me, that boy was my prince but saddling that was the last time I saw that boy. I felt that I was going back to having a sad lonely life, but I was wrong. The girls at my school approach me and began to apologize for the way they treated me. I at first thought that they were tricking me, but they weren’t They staring being nice to me. It felt like that boy brought me luck. He brought me happiness. I'm glad I met that boy if he didn’t save me that day. I would have been dead said the girl. Touma smiles that the girl found someone who brought back her smile. Did I forget to ask you? What your name said, Touma? My name is Misaki Shokuhou and your said Misaki, before Touma can respond he hears two familiar voices. He turned around to see Index holding Sphynx and Misaka next to her. Touma/ Idiot there you are. I was worried when you didn’t come home. I thought you gotta into another dangerous situation. Sorry to have to worry you Index. Hey, in case you haven’t noticed I here to Idiot aid Misaka in her usual tsundere mode. Sorry, Biri- Biri said Touma. My name is Misaka Mikoto learn my name already you big idiot as she began producing electricity. I sorry Misaka said Touma lift his right arm. Anyway, that aside what were you doing here all by self said Index.Yeah, people will think you are weird for standing here like an idiot said Misaka. I wasn’t here alone I was talking to this girl right here. What girl said Index in a questionable look. This girl Misaki who is standing next to me said Touma as he turned to face Misaki. He noticed she was not there. Huh? Where she goes said Touma as he looked around the park for here. Are you okay Touma? Did you hit your head said Index? No, I didn’t I swear there was this cute girl with me said Touma who was still confused. You must be seeing things said Index. I swear she was here said, Touma. Hey, I have a question said Misaka. Hm, what is it said, Touma? The girl you said her name is Misaki. Do you mean Misaki Shokuhou? Yeah, I think that was her name said, Touma. You must have hit your head hard. That girl has been dead for six months. What? That can’t be I was just talking to her said, Touma. Could it be possible that I was talking to a ghost said, Touma? By the way, I could help but heard that you call that girl cute said Misaka as a dark aura surrounded her. That right you called her cute said Index who also had a dark aura. Well um, I sorry said Touma as he ran in fear. You won’t get away said Index and Misaka as both ran after Touma.

As Touma was being chased by Index and Misaki appear. She had a smile on her face. She smiles as she looked at the boy who was being chased by two angry and a small cat. As she began to disappear. She said to her final word before going back to the afterlife. It was good to see again my prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it


End file.
